Their Bitter Love
by Rangiku Matsumoto
Summary: Both King Syaoran and Eriol have to marry in order to keep their thrones. Princesses Sakura and Tomoyo have to marry because of their father's agreement. Will their bitter anger turn into a passionate love? On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1 Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or the characters. I own the plot and the other characters.

"Princess Sakura and Princess Tomoyo, King Fujitaka Kinomoto would like to speak to you." said a young maid leaving the door she opened ajar. "Thank you Yumiko." said a young woman with short brown hair, who was standing up combing her cousin's long, dark hair. After the maid left both woman looked at each other and signed.

"Your father is at it again, Sakura," Tomoyo murmured quietly. Shrugging, Sakura muttered, "He's only trying to do what's best for his only daughter and niece." "Well, at least he should let us wait; I mean we're only nineteen, for crying out loud. I still want to enjoy my life, before being toss into an arranged marriage," exclaimed Tomoyo darkly, crossing her arms, her amethyst eyes glaring at the floor. "I know what you mean. Once we are married, we wouldn't see each other again. Why do we have to marry some prince or king anyways?" "Because, they are idiots who just want to claim what is theirs and think of us as trophies!"

"Damn, Tomoyo-chan, I think we should leave now. I forgot we have to meet with my father!" Sakura quickly tossed the comb aside and grabbed Tomoyo, who already had gathered her skirts to get up only to be taken by surprised by Sakura.

Once downstairs both girls were leaning against the wall, catching their breaths. "I only hope we're not late." Sakura whispered. Tomoyo only nodded and both opened the russet doors and entered.

"Sakura, Tomoyo please take a seat" said King Fujitaka, gesturing them to take their seats. He had brown hair like his daughter, Sakura and at the very moment looked very anxious and had deep circles appearing under his eyes. "Both of you do know why you're here?" Both girls nodded. "Good, because I already promised you both to be married to two kings from the Li and Hiiragizawa kingdoms."

Staring at them he watched their reactions. _Here we go again._ He thought waiting to here their excuses now.

"What!"

"No way, this is an outrage!"

"I'm not getting married and that is final!"

"We will runaway, right Tomoyo?

"Yeah, you can count me in!"

"Now don't give me that look, Sakura." Her father said firmly. Sakura was giving her dad the puppy eyes, hoping that he will succumb. To her dismay it was futile and she looked away in disappointment.

"Tomoyo you too will get married. Both of your parents left me saying that they wanted you married to whom ever I deem well fit. I don't want your enemies to seize this opportunity and attack your kingdom." Tomoyo closed her mouth and stared at the floor.

"Any questions?" "Yeah, um when do we leave?" Sakura stood pushing her chair behind her. "Well, both of you are leaving in two days. However, I don't recall whether they will sent you both carriages or if they will pick you up from here. Anyhow both of you are dismissed." Both nodded and left the king alone in the room. He looked outside at the sky and noticed that it looked grayish. Muttering to himself he hoped to the heavens that these kings were the right men for his girls.

"Now what do we do?" Sakura said as they walked down the hallway to her room upstairs."  
"We can't runaway or pretend to be ill." "Yeah, too bad we can't bring Kero with us. I am sure going to miss him." Once both reached Sakura's room they went outside to her balcony to see the courtyard that stretched miles away to the woods, behind the palace.

"What should I bring though? It's our first time being far away from here." Sakura stated leaning against the railing of the balcony. "I guess we will have to bring gowns…" Tomoyo trailed off, sitting on the edge of the railing looking far off in the distance. Sakura turned sideways to look her cousin.

"Do you miss them, you're parents I mean?" Smiling weakly Tomoyo answered, "Sure I do. I mean every time I see you and your family it reminds me of them. But don't worry; I have King Fujitaka, Toya, Kero, and you. It's just that I can't believe that they were assassinated by anyone. What did they do wrong?"

Seeing Tomoyo on the verge of tears, Sakura clasped her hands and began comforting her. "Don't worry; I'm sure they are out there looking out for us, along with my mother." She winked at Tomoyo and both felt little drops of rain. "Let's get going. It looks like it's going to rain."

Both girls dashed inside, but before they were about to close the slide doors a small yellow creature rushed in. "Kero!" Sakura exclaimed running to catch him. Suddenly a young man appeared in Sakura's room, too. He had both long sliver hair and gray eyes. "Hi, Yue what's going on?" Tomoyo asked looking up at him. He looked down and told her why they were there. "Oh, I see. So you came to say good-bye." "Yes, but you do not have to worry. I'm sure we will all meet again, when the time comes." Yue replied stoically. "Yeah, don't worry girls, you'll see us again." Kero assured them after pulling away from the hug Sakura had given him. Tomoyo glanced at the clock and told Sakura that they should start packing up. Tomoyo left Sakura's room and headed for hers.

Meanwhile in a far away kingdom two kings were arguing with their old father.

"You can't be serious!" a young man yelled as he began pacing back and forth in front of his father. He had brown hair and golden- brown eyes that were furiously glaring at his father. Beside him was another young man who was quietly observing the whole scenario thinking of how amusing his cousin was acting. He had blue hair and azure eyes that was so mesmerizing.

"It's not fair, we are already kings. We don't need any wives for the time being. We already have- Ouch what was that for?" The young man asked glaring at the blue- haired man who had nudged him at the side painfully. Upon realizing what he just said, he hastily looked at his father who was staring at them both with a stern look.

"What he was trying to say was that we already have servants who cook for us and clean, well you know what I'm trying to say right, Nathaniel?" The blue haired man explained calmly. "I do hope so, Eriol. But that doesn't make the slightest change in the matters. Both of you will get married. Eriol you're parents would have rolled over their graves at what people have been saying. And Syaoran, I'm astounded as well. Quite the ladies men I see. Still my decision is made. You are going to get married or else both of you will no longer be able to rule your kingdoms."

Both looked sharply at Nathaniel, who chuckled darkly at both of them. "What do you mean by that?" Syaoran inquired quietly. "It means that if none of you marry the princesses I have sent for, then your distant cousins will take over your thrones." "You got to be kidding me!" Syaoran roared, while Eriol remain stoic, while deep him side of him he was battling the urge to kick something.

He then looked up at Nathaniel and asked coolly, "So when are they coming?" "Hmm, I think their father and I came to an agreement that they would be here in two days."

Please read, enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbyes and Danger?

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

I would like to thank the following for reviewing and also for putting my story as their favorites or for placing it in alert! This makes me super happy. Sorry I couldn't post this chapter any sooner. School started and I have homework to do again!  Please read and review, it would make me very happy. That way I can be motivated to update a bit faster! :P

atem4ever

animelover0328

StarAngel02

cheng

cherry aka pink blossoms

CollSaku

EvilDunkin-Sama

kiki390

sakusyao

-

-

It was still raining on the second day; the day of departure. Outside the palace, was an elegant carriage waiting under the grayish sky. Sakura looked out from Tomoyo's balcony to see all their things being placed inside one of the carriages that stood waiting outside. Signing, she slid the door into place and turned to find Tomoyo looking at a small picture.

Walking towards her, Sakura stood on her toes and watched from Tomoyo's shoulder the picture. It was a picture of their family. She saw how both of them were smiling happily. "Tomoyo, I think it's time to go." Nodding Tomoyo placed the picture at the bottom of her small chest box. She placed the box on top of her dressing stand. She then followed Sakura out of the room. Closing the door she thought sadly, _I'm sure going to miss this place._

Once both girls arrived at the front entrance, King Fujitaka ordered two servants to give them their umbrellas. With their umbrellas at hand they stood facing him. Fujitaka looked down and said, "Don't worry girls. I'm sure that the kings are going to love you. Be happy and take care of yourself." With that he kissed both of them on their foreheads.

"Dad how come Toya didn't come?" Sakura asked opening the umbrella, and watched Tomoyo walk with umbrella at hand towards the carriage. "Well he was busy with his wife being pregnant and all, he couldn't leave her all alone, now could he?" He winked, smiling at her. He stood there watching her go and saw them enter the carriage with the help of the men. Once inside Sakura sat on the left side, while Tomoyo sat on the left across from her. Both turned their heads and glanced at Fujitaka. Once the carriages began moving he waved at them, and they too waved back, silent tears slowly making their way down their sad faces.

"Hey, Syaoran, when are they supposed to arrive?" Eriol asked as he strolled into his room carrying two flasks and a bottle of red wine. "I don't know. I thought you didn't care about it. Why did you bring red wine from the kitchens?" He asked lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Well I thought we could at least bid farewell to our old lives and celebrate our new lives with the women-" he began. "Cut out that rubbish, Eriol. You know it as well as I do. Even when we're married, nothing is going to change our daily way of living. Just because those girls are entering into our lives, doesn't mean we will lie down at their feet to do their every bidding!" he growled angrily.

"Manners, my dear little cousin. You don't want the girls to think you're a beast with an ill-temper, now do you?" Eriol inquired, opening the bottle and pouring out the red wine into the two flasks. He gave one to Syaoran who snatched it snarling, "Don't call me 'my cute little cousin.' We're the same age for crying out loud," and drank it in one gulp. Returning his empty glass to Eriol he thought about the women. _Just who are they? Do they want to get married to us? Maybe, they were forced into this. This is getting so irritating by the minute._

He took the now refilled glass and drank it slowly. "Do you think they want to be married to us, Eriol?" Eriol gave him a look and answered, "Maybe they do, but then again maybe they don't. I can't say for sure. However, even if they don't want to, we have to get married, or else we will lose the rights to rule our kingdom. I can't even leave this manor, because your father already warned me that if I go back, no one is going to welcome me with opening arms. Well actually someone will." He looked thoughtfully. Syaoran asked him who. Giving him, his trademark smirk he told him. "So the rumors were true. You do have a mistress, you naughty little boy."

Lifting an eyebrow Eriol retorted sarcastically, "Look who's talking, mister- we already- have…" 'Yeah, yeah, I know. I almost told father the truth. I just hope he doesn't believe the rumors." He said drinking the last bit of wine from his glass. "You think." Eriol said pouring in more wine for Li and himself. "Let's not get wasted before the ladies arrive." "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Inside the carriage, both Sakura and Tomoyo were fast asleep. A loud thud woke them up, sending them flying all over the place.

"Oof!"

"Ouch, I think I bang my head."

Tomoyo got up and sat down quickly helping up a dazed Sakura who was looking at her with half-closed eyes. "Tomoyo is that  
you?" she asked slowly, while trying to stifle a yawn with her hand. Grinning Tomoyo was about to answer when she heard the door open.

She peered outside and realized it had stopped raining and that it was already dark. "Oh my God, Tomoyo-chan,  
we're here aren't we?" Sakura who was awake now, sat alert in her seat. Clutching her skirt she took a deep breath and murmured something to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo quickly fumbled around, looking for candles or anything that can produce light. After, finding a spare candle, she lit it up with a match that she had in her pocket, in her gown. She looked up in time to see "Ladies, I'm so sorry. My name is Ryouta and my friend here is Takumi. He gestured for the other man to move up closer. "It seems that the back wheel of the coach has broken, while we were riding. I sent one of the horses with a messenger to alert the kings and their father of the misfortune." Ryouta explained.

_How weird is that! _Tomoyo thought folding her arms across her chest. "Where are we? And where is that other carriage that is holding our belongings?" Tomoyo demanded, looking at both of them. "Well, since this one broke its wheel, we had it go hide into the forest over there." Ryouta pointed in the darkness where there were massive tall trees looking like huge shadows. Tomoyo squinted through the obscurity, and sure enough she could make out the outline of the carriage.

"Um, Tomoyo it's getting cold, can we please shut the door?" Sakura shivered wrapping her arms around herself. "Well what do you think boys? Can we have the door shut?" Tomoyo asked sweetly, smiling cheerfully. "Well sure, madam, if you want." Ryouta replied. "So any of you have something to light up your way?" Sakura asked looking slightly worried. "Don't worry, madam we know our way around here. That is how we were able to come and see you." Takumi explained, finally speaking up.

"We'll come back in case something happens." With that both men turned around and left for the front of the carriage, which none of the girls couldn't see for the night had grown darker. "So the forest is on our right side, right Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her emerald eyes reflecting the candle's light. Nodding Tomoyo glanced at her right hand which was holding the candle. _Damn, if the candle's wax hits my hand, I may let it go accidentally! Oh, I really hope that help arrives. Even if it has to be from those stupid kings!_Tomoyo contemplated, looking at her reflection in the window.

Back in the manor, both kings were having the time of their lives. "W-w-we a-a-re the- the best r-r- right Li?" Eriol stuttered, swinging his flask all around. He stood up, staggering all the way towards the middle of the room, wanting to get more. He opened what appeared to be the fourth bottle of wine. He hastily filled his cup, even though he could see everything in a blur. Syaoran laid sprawled on his bed, his cup on his hand was sideways, letting the wine drip in a steady pace. "Y-y-yeah, Eriol you're r-r-right," he slurred, yawning all the while.

Nathaniel stood leaning against the wall with one hand. He kept thinking if this was the right thing to do. He knew very well that if his boys didn't get married they wouldn't have heirs for the throne. It was be a disaster if their cousins found out. Looking out at the window he thought he saw a horse rider. _At this age, I think I'm starting to see things._ He thought scratching his head. Suddenly, he heard the door being pounded on. He heard the door being opened, he saw one of his men, slipping and sliding, trying to reach him.

"What is it? Where are the girls?"

"Well, sir, there has been an accident."

"What! Are they hurt?"  
"No, their carriage's wheel broke while we were heading towards here." The poor massager explained looking frighten. Nathaniel began thinking hard, because he knew very well, that if the girls were to stay there, some bandits would make their way there. Signing, he turned towards his chair and sat down, looking worn out. He asked if they were any other men available to bring the princess, but there was none. Everyone was doing something. "Well, then bring my son and nephew here. Before that, go get yourself some warm clothes before you freeze to death." Nathaniel ordered, closing his eyes. The man quickly left, leaving Nathaniel alone.

Meanwhile, upstairs both Eriol sat on the chair, while Syaoran slept with his flask next to him forgotten. Eriol woke up when he heard a knock and slurred, "Come in."

"Syaoran's father wants to see you both." The man said looking aghast at both of them, realizing that they were both drunk. Syaoran got up slowly and tried to stand up. He felt dizzy and kept seeing doubles. Groaning he staggered towards Eriol who had his face down, which was covered by his dark blue bangs.

"Eriol, my father wants to see us." Syaoran said quietly, while he was massaging his temples. Looking up, Eriol pushed Syaoran and stood up. "Wow, now that was a good one," he exclaimed, smiling weakly. Syaoran stood there rooted on the spot._ What the hell? How in the world he is sober after all the drinking we had? Damn, you Eriol, this is your fault! _Syaoran thought throwing a dirty look at Eriol, who seemed didn't seem the least perturbed. Both headed downstairs in silence. When they approached Nathaniel, both had their heads down, so he couldn't see their faces. "Something happened." Nathaniel said quietly. "Really, what?" Eriol asked, all the while keeping his head down.

"Well, the girls are going to arrive late."

"That's fine with us."

Really, because I want both of you to go get the girls."

"…"

Both men winced when they realized what Nathaniel had just said. Syaoran muttered something under his breath and tried his best to glare at Eriol, while keeping his head down. Realizing that the dizzy feeling was returning he quickly gave up, in fear that he may collapse right there.

Eriol on the other hand cursed himself for letting his guard down. Taking a deep breath he stood up straight and lifted his head up. He smiled blandly saying, "Of course, Nathaniel. We'll leave in a few seconds. Just give us some time to prepare, in case the worst comes to show."

Nodding he dismissed them, his eyes never leaving his son's retreating back. _Something happened to them, because both didn't even stare at me in the eye. Only Erioldid that, but that was just now. What were they up to, before coming here? _Shrugging his shoulders he merely sat down, hoping to the heavens for the girls' safely arrival.

"You, Eriol are the most idiotic person I ever had the chance to meet," scoffed Syaoran, as he tried to calm down the dark brown horse, while at the same time he tried to stop the drums from banging in his head. Eriol simply shook his head and pulled on the reins to bring out a dark horse from the stall. Mounting on his horse Syaoran grew angrier and began muttering curses in order to prevent the headache he knew was approaching.

"Can you even hear me, Eriol?"

"You bet. Loud and clear."

With the reins in his hand he led the way out to the dark night. Syaoran followed on his horse. Once he was outside he saw Eriol standing perfectly still for a moment. His head was pressed against the cool, hard metal of the reins. Then he slowly mounted on the horse.

"What were you doing?"

"What you just saw."

"Answer me!"

"I just did."

Eriol then took hold of the reins and began pulling them upward making the horse start to move forward. Following him Syaoran approached him and stood by his side. Turning his head Eriol smiled faintly and with his left hand began massaging his head.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked quietly urging his horse to move quicker. "Well, ever since I drank with you in your room, I have never been the same." Eriol admitted, closing his eyes for a while. Both men reached the path where there was a turn to make. Once they turned the path that they were taking was a long one. However, both were able to make out the long, tall, and enormous trees from far away. "My head hurts," moaned Syaoran. "Don't you think that I know?" Eriol muttered. Syaoran shook his head and grimaced when the dizziness began to appear.

"You were perfectly fine. I saw you, you looked alright to me."

"It was an act, to deceive your father. He was getting suspicious since we weren't looking up at him."

"…"

Suddenly, their horses stopped moving. Both men stared at each other, yet they couldn't even see each other. Then, a loud piercing scream was heard. Eriol and Syaoran cringed at the sound, the sound ringing through their ears.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked.

"I think we found our damsels in distress. Let's hurry up, before all hell is loose!"

With that both men made their horses run. The wind was whipping through their hair and the dizziness was all forgotten. Their major priority now was to save the women.


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions at a bad time?

Sorry for not updating earlier!! I had things to do at school and my teachers bombarded me with work. Today school was off so I decided to post this long awaited chapter! I want to thank those readers for reviewing and those for putting this story in story alerts or favorites. For those who didn't review please do so. I'm already writing the next chapter which will be the day of the wedding!! So please read and review and of course enjoy! Remember reviews makes me one happy author!!

-

-

-

-

-

Tomoyo quietly stepped out of the carriage, leaving Sakura asleep inside. She glanced up at the sky which was already dark and filled with many sparkling stars.

"What would I do, to turn the hands of time?" she whispered quietly, not realizing that Sakura had woken up. Hearing this Sakura gazed at her hands and silently agreed with her. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and called out Tomoyo's name. Once she was on the ground both girls stood leaning against the carriage. "Where do you think the men are, Tomoyo?"

Shrugging, Tomoyo responded unsure, thinking that maybe they were patroling around the area, in order for them to be safe from any harm.

"So what do you think of the men who we are going to marry?" Sakura blurted out hating the eerie silence that stood between the them.

"Well, I don't know what to think. The only thing I can come up is that they are a bunch of stupid, idiots who think that they can arrange marriage with anyone they want." "Y-Yeah, but what if we're wrong about them?" Sakura said timidly, and began twiddling her fingers. "Then I don't know what to say. Maybe we can ask for their help. If they don't want to get married with us they'll probably help us!" Tomoyo exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Yeah and then we can go back home and take care and live with my father!" Sakura said happily crossing her fingers tightly. While both girls were talking excitedly despite it being dark, a sound of hooves began echoing through the night. It got louder and louder and both girls lowered their voices.

"What is that sound?" Sakura asked. Turning her head, Tomoyo looked out towards the path, where the sound had come from. "It's the sound of horses, lots of them." Tomoyo answered.

"Sakura lets get going."

"Is everything alright?"

"Sakura please let's hurry up!"

Tomoyo quickly took hold of Sakura's wrist and pulled her behind her. With the other hand she grabbed her gown and pulled it up. She ran around the back of the carriage. The sound of men talking and yelling made her whole body shudder. Suddenly she felt a thug on the hem of her gown. She felt being pulled back. She let go of Sakura who whirled around and looked terrified.

"Tomoyo-chan, come on, hurry!"

"I can't my hem… its stuck at the foot of the carriage. I can't get it out!"

Suddenly Sakura felt a cold clammy hand being pressed on her mouth. Widening her eyes, she tried to pry it off. Her voice was muffled and she tried kicking instead. She froze after feeling something icy cold being pressed onto her back. She whimpered quietly and looked at Tomoyo who was busy trying her best to pry the hem from the gown.

"Don't worry Sakura; everything is going to be fine." Realizing that she didn't hear her respond her looked up, while holding the gown up to her knee. She muttered a curse after seeing her cousin there being held against her will. "I like what I see." The man said grinning at her. She watched his gaze travel from her face towards her bare leg. She dropped the gown she was holding and asked trembling, "What do you want from us?"

For a while it looked like he wasn't going to respond. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura who had tears building up in her eyes. Her hands were on top of the man's, but she didn't move them in fear of getting hurt. "Me and my buddies here just wanted to have some fun. And what luck! Here we have two gorgeous women ready for the picking! My, what a great night it's going to be!" He caught her looking at the forest.

Smirking he replied, "There is no one here who is going to save you. If you're looking for two men, I'm sorry to say but they are gone. Tomoyo's heart thudded heavy against her chest. _So much for plan one!_She thought angrily. "Well I don't want to waste time on you girls anymore. Hey Hitoshi, you can have this little dark-haired girl. I want this brown-haired one all to myself! The rest will have their turns, but first go raid them of their valuables." The man shouted, dragging Sakura off into the forest. Sakura began crying slowly, while digging her heels on the soil.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed. In frustration, she ran towards them tearing away the seams from the hem of her dress. However, someone roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She looked up and stood staring at two dark yellow eyes. The man called Hitoshi grabbed her hand, but she wasn't going to go without putting up a fight! She swung her leg up to hit his groin, but failed. Instead he merely pushed her down on the ground. Inside the forest, she could hear Sakura putting up her own fight, too. _That's it Sakura! Let's not fall victims to these stupid men!_Tomoyo thought as she rolled away from Hitoshi. She got up, but fell again. She looked at her side and realized that he had her leg.

"He was right; you do have a nice pair of legs." Hitoshi said, his eyes showing fully well what he was going to do with her. With one quick move, she was beneath him. Gulping she tried her best not to show him her fear. He quickly saddled on her hips, making her wince. He leaned down and blew softly over her face. Tomoyo made a face and turned away.

She tried to make a grab at his face but they were caught by his and were put roughly over her head. With one hand he held her hands, while with the other he roamed down her dress._Oh Kami, please help me! _She felt her gown being lifted up. She froze when she heard a rip. She glanced down and saw to her horror that her gown was in shreds. The dress was now up to her thighs. He then began opening up his pants. Tomoyo's purple eyes widened in fear and realized what he was going to do. She couldn't anything, for she was trapped under his weight. She closed her eyed tightly and wished the heavens for this to be over.

Sakura stood leaning against the tree. For now she was safe. Somehow she managed to slip away from the man's grasp. She prayed to Kami that Tomoyo was alright. She moved slightly towards the left and froze when a leaf crackled under her foot. Cursing she quickly ran not caring if he heard her or not.

All of a sudden she was tackled from behind.

"You thought that you escape from me! Well, think again! With that he turned her around and ripped her gown, leaving the pieces to cover half of her body. She was now only protected by her chemise. He forced her legs apart and placed himself between them. He lowered his pants. Seeing this Sakura let out a piercing scream which echoed throughout the forest. The man then slapped her across the face making her see red for awhile. She snapped her legs close and rolled over. However, she was dragged back to place again. "Think you can beat me?" He panted watching her like a hawk, with his eyes gleaming. Sakura closed her eyes and waited. However, she didn't feel anything. She then opened her eyes and saw a horse towering over them.

A man sat there with a sword pointing directly at the back of the man.

"Get up you bag of filth!" He roared.

Sakura quickly crawled back until she felt a tree behind her. There she sat watching her hero sit on a dark brown horse. "You don't understand. We're merely having fun. She is my whore. See, he pointed at her. She's covered in dirt. We were just wrestling on the ground playfully." The man said boldly. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and jumped down from his horse. After sending it away, he walked up towards them. In a flash he swung he sword thrusting into the man's chest. Sakura sat there shaking wondering if the man with the sword had believed the jerk's lie. What if he was going to kill her? After wiping the blood away from his sword and placing it back in his scabbard, he walked up towards her.

"Who are you?" he asked politely. "I'm Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." She answered shivering. _Is she the one I'm supposed to marry?_Syaoran thought looking at her thoroughly, examining to see if she was hurt. He lifted his hand and clamped it at her side of her cheek. Surprised Sakura sat there trembling, feeling now remotely scared. "Um, who are you? You saved me from him. The least I can do is thank you!" Sakura said, staring into his eyes. _Damn if she finds out, what will her reaction be?_However Li answered slowly, "My name is Li Syaoran." He saw her green eyes widen in confusion, and then the realization hit her. On impulse she pushed him away, causing him to fall down. Shocked he grabbed her arms bringing her down with him. She landed on top of his chest.

"Let go you, you jerk!" she screamed, trying her best to get up.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First I save you only for you to call me a jerk. I should have left you there, pleading for help!" Syaoran grumbled, knowing fully well why she reacted that way. Pushing her out the way, he got up shrugging off the dirt from his clothes. Sakura scrambled up and edged away fearing that he too would tackle her, for he took off his cloak. However, he threw it towards her. Catching it swiftly, Sakura shot a look at him. She saw him turn his back on her. "Come on, we don't have all day you know, _princess_." He stated as he became walking off. Nodding Sakura wrapped the warm cloak around her. _So warm._ She thought snugly as she hurried after him.

Eriol ran quietly after Syaoran had left on horse into the forest. He made his way towards the carriage. He glanced at the men who were too busy piling up things to notice him. Shaking his head, Eriol stopped after he heard a gasp. He turned his head making sure no one else saw him and made his way round the carriage. There he saw a man on top of a woman who had her eyes closed tightly. Drawing out his sword he cautiously pointed the tip of the sword at the base of the man's neck.

"I would get off, if I were you." Eriol muttered coldly.

Hitoshi froze while Tomoyo moved her head to catch a sideway glance at the man who had recently spoken. "What if I don't want to?" Hitoshi snarled going into his pocket. Tomoyo saw this, cast a frightening look the stranger. "Then I guess I'll have to deal with you." Eriol growled icily. He was about to thrust his sword forward, but Hitoshi rolled away in time. Tomoyo took this as her chance to get away; she quickly scrambled towards the stranger and stood behind him. Taking out his knife Hitoshi walked around in circles, hoping to catch Eriol off guard.

Eriol however, tried his best to stay calm, while inside his head was hammering like a drum. _Damn, not again. I've got to concentrate or else I'll get killed._He stood there rooted on the spot, waiting for Hitoshi to make his move. With a loud cry, Hitoshi ran towards Eriol lifting his knife high in the air. Throwing his sword aside he ducked the knife and brought his leg sideways knocking Fred off his legs. Tomoyo quickly grabbed the sword and backed away, not wanting to get caught in it.

"You, toss me my sword," Eriol ordered after kicking Hitoshi in his abdomen.

"Me?" Tomoyo asked afraid. "Yeah, who else would I be talking to," Eriol muttered sarcastically dodging Fred's kicks. However, he slipped and fell on the ground. Hitoshi began advancing towards Eriol who sat there in a daze. _Now is not the time for this. Damn it, why did I have to have a drink tonight!_He cursed mentally glancing at Fred who was almost next to him. Hitoshi quickly caught his knife that was on his right at the ground and lunged at Eriol.

"Miss, give me the damn sword!"

"Catch!"

Tomoyo tossed the sword and covered her eyes not wanting to see the outcome. She heard someone gasp in surprise. Opening her eyes she covered her mouth from screaming. Hitoshi stood in his pouncing position. His eyes were filled with shocked and blood started dripping from his mouth. He slumped down sliding more on the sword that penetrated his abdomen. Eriol sat there holding the sword with one hand.

His eyes had turned icy blue.

He tightens his grip on the sword and muttered coldly, "Are you ok, princess…" Tomoyo dropped her hands from her mouth and cast a surprised look wondering how he knew she was a princess. _Wait a minute! How does he know I'm a princess? _Her eyes widened at the realization_Damn it he can't be one of those kings Sakura and I have to marry. _

"Are you a king?" she blurted out watching him get up. He quickly took out the sword and wiped it clean. His bangs were covering his eyes so she couldn't see his expression. Finally, he looked up and replied, "What a stupid question. Of course I am a king. I was sent here to rescue you."

Not liking his attitude one bit Tomoyo retorted back. "Excuse me your _highness_. Sorry, I didn't know! I was to busy here afraid of my life! Next time I'll make sure to remember!" With that she stalked away trying to put as much distance as possible. Signing Eriol followed her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him. She whirled around about to say something when he beat her to it. "Is this the thanks I get? Surely you can do better then that?" he asked his eyes traveling down her body. _Damn him to the bloodiest pits of hell! How dare he looks at me with that look!_

However, she began trembling underneath his gaze and wanted very much to be warm. Noticing this he took off his coat and wrapped it around her.He left her there in shock and turned facing the forest waiting for Syaoran to come. As if on cue his cousin came looking extremely furious. After him followed a woman covered in a large cloak, almost hiding her from view. "So did you finish him off?" Eriol asked Syaoran expressionless. "Like hell I did. All I received was a 'Let go you, you jerk!'" Syaoran responded crossing his arms across his chest. Eriol glanced away to see both girls hugging each other.

Then it hit him.

He turned to look at Syaoran who seemed to be in the same dilemma. He couldn't move his arms or legs. Instead he began staggering backwards. He watched his body fall back to the ground in slow motion. Before that he heard a hard thud and knew that Syaoran had passed out. He then felt the hard ground and the small gasps of the woman. He felt their feet padding towards them.

"He's, I'm fine…" Eriol tried to reassure them but sleep over took him and he fell into a deep slumber.

While Sakura and Tomoyo were hugging, Tomoyo saw Eriol staggering backwards. The same thing was happening to Syaoran. She abruptly let go and took Sakura's hand; both headed for the men. Syaoran collapsed first frontward, his face sideways. Sakura fell on her knees and began shaking his shoulders. Tomoyo fell on her knees and peered closely at Eriol's face. "He seems to look so peaceful here," she murmured to herself.

She looked up at the sky and realized that it looked a little bit lighter. _It must be close to dawn._She thought. "Sakura let him be. He's probably exhausted. Let's get some sleep, too." Tomoyo said trying to stifle a yawn. Nodding Sakura lay down next to Syaoran, while Tomoyo did the same next to Eriol. Both wrapped their cloaks around them and fell asleep before they knew it.

Eriol woke up to the sounds of a banging. He squint his eyes and realized to his horror that he was not in his room. Instead he was lying down on the ground with a cloak wrapped around him._ Hold_ _on! Didn't I give this to that dark-haired girl?_ He thought wildly turning his head sideways. He kicked the cloaked away and saw her laying sideways her hair scattered across the ground and her face.

A tiny smiled formed on his mouth at just looking at her. _She sure does look like a goddess! _Eriol thought to himself wanting very much to stare at her for the rest of the day. Heck maybe even forever!

"Instead of gawking at her, try to shake her so she can wake up!" someone said snickering at him. Feeling slightly irritated, Eriol turned and saw Syaoran clutching his sides from laughing. "Thank you for reminding me, my cute little cousin." He turned away and could almost feel Syaoran's anger start to build up inside of him.

"What to hell? Stop calling me that, you bastard!" Syaoran yelled. Tomoyo began stirring and sat up stretching her arms in the air. "Good-morning," she greeted sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
"Good-morning," Eriol answered. "Slept well?"

"….."

Tomoyo lowered her hands and saw a man with dark blue eyes stare into hers. "What the hell!" "Where am I" She then remembered, images of last night raced inside her head. She looked away and saw Sakura shrug the cloak and wrapping it across her. "What happened to the carriages?" she asked get up and doing the same thing Sakura did.

"Sakura responded, "Well it turns out that the men, what- were- their- names –again were tied up and taken inside the forest. Syaoran found them and all three of them fixed the carriage somehow. The two men left with the carriages. We were only waiting for Eriol and you to wake up. Only thing was that both looked so cute sleeping we didn't want to bother you." Tomoyo felt herself burn red. She turned away covering her face with her hands. "Hey Syaoran where's your horse?" Eriol asked after recovering from what the chestnut haired woman said. "He's here. I'll bring yours too." That was all the response he received.

A few minutes later Syaoran and both horses appeared from the forest. He gave the reins to Eriol while he hops on his stallion. Eriol did the same thing.

Both women looked uneasy and exchanged worried looks. Syaoran took out his left foot from the stirrup and motioned for Sakura to place her foot there. Taking a deep breathe she did that and grabbed both his hands afraid of falling down. "Keep on maintaining your balance. Careful that's it." He assured her. He wraps his left arm around her waist and brought her to sit in front of him sideways.

Eriol did the same with Tomoyo and soon both rode on towards the palace. Tomoyo sat there in deep thought, all the while hugging him so she wouldn't fall.

"Sakura said your name was Eriol. Is that true?" she asked quietly. Looking down he muttered something and nodded. "Yeah, just so you can remember it since you'll soon have my last name, its Eriol… Eriol Hiiragizawa.


	4. Chapter 4 The Wedding

- Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura! I own the plot though.

xxx

xx

Hey there, sorry for not updating as soon as possible! I hope you can forgive me! It's summer time but I have a program that I'm going. Fear not! I will start to update as soon as possible! On to chapter 4!!

-

-

-

-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wedding was far from perfect.

At least that was what Sakura thought. During the weeks of practicing for it, the girls often had arrived late leaving the men seething in anger. Tomoyo had sneaked outside the palace only to be brought back like a sack of potatoes by no other than Eriol. Why she did it? It's a mystery. She kept saying that she wanted to have a late night walk. Sakura however, thought otherwise.

Since that incident Tomoyo was now escorted by a maid.

Shaking her head Sakura grabbed a comb and began brushing her medium brown hair. She was in a light pink night gown, getting ready for bed. Placing the comb down on the dresser, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. Recently her eyes had begun to show dark circles forming. The answer to that was already knocking on her door. Yawning she got up and went to open the door.

Sure enough, her dear cousin Tomoyo busted through the door wearing her lavender nightgown. Closing the door Sakura headed to her bed and sat down.

"Tomoyo what happened?" Sakura asked wondering why Tomoyo was quiet. Usually when she came in, she would be muttering something or be screaming on top of her lungs.

Tomoyo looked up at Sakura and muttered, "Nothing, just tired."

Not believing her Sakura quickly crawled next to her and did what a best friend would do. She hugged her. Tomoyo then began crying and clutched Sakura tightly not wanting to let go.

After a while, Tomoyo began to hiccup. She quickly wiped her puffy red eyes with her sleeves. "S-Sakura," she began. Sakura glanced at her and tried her best not to cry herself.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's about your father. Something dreadful happened."

Suddenly the room began to spin out of control. Sakura felt her body go numb, her heart rapidly pounding like a mad man. With shaky fingers she covered her face and asked weakly, "W-What about my father?"

"He's very ill. Your bother decided not to write to you because it will hit you hard. Instead he wrote to me, wanting me to break the news to you. I'm so sorry!" With that Tomoyo cried quietly, tears flowing silently from her face.

Sakura wanted to cry, but she wanted to be strong for them both. Instead, she took a deep breathe and spoke softly, "Don't worry Tomoyo. My dad will get better. He's a strong man. He can take care of himself."

Nodding Tomoyo smiled weakly. "You're right Sakura. I shouldn't worry. What about the wedding?"

"…"

"You know we are getting married in one week."

Sakura looked away, avoiding her cousin's gaze. Yes, she knew that in seven days she, Sakura would no longer be a single woman. In seven days she will become the wife of a powerful king. Try as she may, there is nothing in the world that can stop this. She only wished that she had a say in this. It shattered her heart to know that her father wouldn't be attending the false ceremony. That's what she calls it. There is no love between them and no chemistry. Glancing at her hands she closed her eyes and tried to remain optimistic. Even that was beginning to fail. Clutching the cover of the bed with her hand, she prayed to the heavens that maybe, just maybe there can be a light in all this darkness.

--

000000000000000000000

"Well, today is the day," Tomoyo muttered standing still on a small wooden stool, while many servants rushed around like little mice. Her dress was very beautiful. It was white with small lavender flowers sown around the hem. Her dark, black hair cascaded down to her waist. She wore a crown of white and purple chrysanthemum and held a bouquet of white and purple flowers in her hands.

Hopping off the stool, she lifted her skirt and made her way towards Sakura.

She gasped at what she saw.

There stood a very gorgeous looking Sakura. She too, had a white gown. Instead of lavender flowers, she had pink flowers sown around the hem. Above her head was a crown made of white flowers and roses. In her hand she held a bouquet of cerise.

"Sakura-chan, you look so pretty," Tomoyo exclaimed clasping her hands together, with her purple eyes shining. Smiling nervously, Sakura stepped down from the stool and took a deep breath.

"Well, isn't it funny? Here we are getting ready for a wedding that we don't even want." Sakura said, tugging at her sleeves. Before she could say a word, a maid burst in through the door.

"Madams, the ceremony is about to begin. Please follow me." ordered the young maid nervously, slightly bowing in fear of being retorted. Nodding the cousins made their way down the stairs, dreading the event in their hearts.

Both Eriol and Syaoran stood in the chapel waiting impatiently.

"When are they coming? I want to get this over with." Syaoran grumbled pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, in a few minutes Sakura-chan will become your wife. Then you can ravish her all you want. But please stop pacing back and forth. The crowd here would think you're a nervous wreck." Eriol said chuckling.

"What?" Syaoran implored as he turned his head sideways. Sure enough the guests had obviously stop talking due to the _entertainment_ in front of them.

"Do not pay attention to my dear cousin. He just can't wait until this is over with." Eriol explained cheerfully. This resulted in the crowd to laugh a bit. After that they resume talking, despite it being a small church.

"That would be understatement," Syaoran muttered, turning away from the crowd. Eriol looked at him strangely.

"You ok?"

"…"

"Syaoran…"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for making me look like a fool_._"

"Oh… well I had to say something or else the guests would have stared at you until _they _arrived."

"Speak of the devil, here they come." Syaoran murmured, while both took their places in the alter.

"Syaoran, you baka you are not suppose to say devil here!" Eriol admonish, laughing at how his cousin was rolling his eyes.

The sound of horse hooves was heard through the silence that was now here as everyone waited for the brides to approach.

00000

-

Outside Sakura and Tomoyo quickly fasten their veils over their heads and held on to their flowers as if it were their lifesavers.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Really?"

"No"

"Let's go."

"…"

Both sisters strolled in side by side, their eyes on the floor. While they slowly made their way to the alter, the crowd got up and the music began playing.

"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo." a small voice whispered. Both girls looked up and sure enough they saw Kero hovering over them. Smiling weakly the girls continued on leaving Kero looking slightly sad. _It's for their own good, you know._Kero thought as he perched up on the man's arm.

Once they approached the men, they stood there and waited for the priest to begin.

"Honored guests, we are all here to witness these couples here take on a new journey that will unite them forever." the priest began, raising his arms.

_More like witnessing the journey to hell. _Everyone thought in their minds, while plastering a fake smile.

Before they knew it, it was time for the rings to be exchanged.

"Grooms, repeat after me. Say the names of your bride."

"Sakura" "Tomoyo"

"With this ring, I wed thee."

"With this ring, I wed thee." both repeated together and they took the girls' left hand in theirs. The ring hovering just at the tip of their finger.

"Now brides repeat what they said."

"Eriol" "Syaoran" "With this ring, I wed thee," repeated the girls as they took the ring and held it the same way the men did with theirs.

"Now say this gentlemen; take this ring as a sign of my devotion to you."

"Take this ring as a sign of my devotion to you."

Now the priest asked, "Will you Sakura, Tomoyo take this ring and these men, and promise them to cherish their love through good times and bad?"

"Yes, I do." they replied, their hearts sinking as the ring was placed in their finger.

The priest repeat the same thing with the girls and it was time for the men to answer.

"Yes, I do." both men replied as they saw in horror the ring slide in their finger.

""I now pronounce you all husband and wife. Grooms you may kiss your wife." the priest said.

Eriol turned to Tomoyo and threw the veil over her head. He looked down and saw her

eyes narrow at him, as if daring him to kiss her. _She's a feisty one. I may enjoy this little creature. Who knows?_ Clasping her chin, he pulled her face towards his and kissed her slowly.

Shocked, Tomoyo was about to push him off when she felt a hard squeeze on her arm. _That bastard! I know he's enjoying this. Damn you, Eriol._

Meanwhile Sakura had turned her head in time to watch her cousin being kissed by Eriol.

"Sakura, pay attention." Syaoran whispered, cupping her chin with his left hand.

Before she knew it, Syaoran's lips were against hers. She just stood there rooted on the spot, hoping for the kiss to end. The guests all burst into a gigantic applause pleased by the kiss..

After a while, in what seemed like hours and hours of agony the ceremony had finally come to an end.

Inside the carriage Tomoyo sat down quiet, facing away from her husband.

"Well, I must say everything went well for me, how about you?"

Tomoyo gave him a nasty look but didn't answer.

"What? Kiss didn't satisfy you? Want another one?"

"…"

"You break my heart!" Eriol feign a shocked face and pretended to clutch his heart.

"Why did I end up with the likes of you? You are a horrid monster-"

"Be quiet!" Eriol whispered in a cold voice. His eyes quickly had changed from light blue into dark cold blue ones.

"I hope you can understand this. You and I have nothing tying us down except this marriage!"

Tomoyo began to retort back, but she stopped as she saw the icy look in his eyes.

"Now that you are my wife, I expect you to behave like normal wives do. I don't want you sulking around like a snotty girl that you are. There are a few more rules, but they can wait. But one thing is straight; I don't want you to start calling me names. You don't even know me that well!"

Tomoyo gulped as she saw his face darken as he said the last seven words. Looking away she muttered, "Yes, my lord."

Looking far into the distance, Tomoyo tried her best to conceal the tears threatening to fall down. _I mustn't let him get the better of me. It will give him the utmost pleasure to see me cry. But I won't give in. Eriol you bastard, you may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war! That I'm sure of!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxx_

00000000000000000000000000

O0! What will happen next? What is Tomoyo scheming?

Stay tune for the next chapter! What about Sakura and Syaoran? Please drop in a review. It will give me the utmost inspiration to update faster!


End file.
